


Bodylanguage

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first English fan fiction of mine is for Mauka, who led me to write in this way too. :) Sorry for the mistakes but I’m not so good in this language yet. Maybe in the future I can practice with someone… :P<br/>Hope you’ll all enjoy it!</p><p>A young student bumps into her favourite singer in a New York café...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodylanguage

**Bodylanguage**

 

I was sitting at a café in the inner city of New York and tried to study for the incoming exam. I was here nearly a month ago. I remember how excited I was from the news that I’ll come here to America. I never really loved this continent, I preferred Europe, but it was a good opportunity to do something else, to discover a new world, to know better this city which gives home for so many celebrities, famous buildings and museums. Maybe I’ll have a chance to have a little bite from the Big Apple too.

Somehow today I was deconcentrated, quite uncalm. I didn’t know what came into me. I felt that I needed to go out, to wander in the city, take a walk on the noisy and crowded streets. Still feel that I’m an outsider. „An English man in New York” – as Sting’s song goes. Except that I’m a girl and not from England, but from Hungary. It’s funny that I couldn’t manage to go to London, one of my „dream-cities”, but I got here in NY which I always hated and imagined as a grey and snob place. That’s true that I can see many people in suits and costumes running on the streets to work, or sitting in expensive cars or in yellow cabs, but this place isn’t grey. For example this place where I am now is quite colorful.

I was staring out of the window which was close to my little table. I was watching the people and the traffic. I like watching people and trying to figure out who and which kind of man or woman they can be. My opened book was lying on the table in front of me and next to my coffee, but I couldn’t really concentrate on the lines. Sometimes even English seemed to be too much for me. I felt a bit fed up. Maybe it was a kind of homesick, although I felt myself well here. The people whom I was in a daily contact and my teachers were really nice and helpful.

I tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes and was listening to the music which came from somewhere the café. I thought it was some blues, maybe a song from Johnny Lee Hooker, I couldn’t hear it right, ’cause it was a bit quiet. I looked to the second table from me where an old man was reading in glasses with a cigar in his right hand. By another table a young girl was writing something quickly, maybe a diary or a future book. I’ve heard that cafés are good places to write books. Maybe once I should give it a try, too.

I was thinking about the short stories and novels which were written by my friends and me, and smiled on a nice waiter who took my empty cup away, when my eyes jumped to the door’s direction, where a slim and familiar man stepped in. I left my eyes on him and couldn’t move from the surprise I felt! Couldn’t believe how lucky I was! I closed my mouth and tried to act normal. He was with another man, maybe with a workmate or a friend. They sat down next to my table. My heart was beating really fast and I tried to act like I was reading my book.

I couldn’t believe that one of the most important men in my life was sitting opposite me by the next table! I could have been counted with the chance that it was not impossible to bump into my favorite singer, Dave Gahan from Depeche mode! He lives here since long years, I know. Once I was by the peers too, near his flat, just to see the place where he lives with his wife, son and daughter. But now he was sitting there in his black sunglasses, brown T-shirt and blue jeans. The black suit wasn’t anywhere but I didn’t mind it. In this way he was much more like a simple man but still a heartbreaker.

I couldn’t hear what they were talking about with his company, who was showing his back to me. I saw just Dave. These sunglasses… Oh my God, he was so sexy! I felt that my face blushed a bit. I lit a cigarette and took my phone out of my orange Indian-styled shoulder bag, and wrote a message to one of my best friends in Hungary, that „Dave Gahan is sitting opposite me in a café in NY!” I smiled as I imagined her face as she reads it.

I held the cigarette in my left hand after I sent the message and turned a page in my book to do something with my hand. I was really excited! So this was what has brought me here! I thanked to God that I always believed to my sixth sense. I crossed my legs and stroked my black skirt down. I was watching them carefully, just with one eye. My brain was working hard and tried to accept that he is here. In the narrowest distance ever! I’ve seen him only from 20 or 30 meters on a concert yet. But now I could felt his very presence. It was amazing strong. It isn’t a wonder that so many people likes and loves him. He was in a happy mood. I nearly melted down from my chair when he laughed and smiled! He was so… so… hot! And yes, my mind was already filled with dirty thoughts.

After some time, maybe 20 fantastic minutes while I could watch him free, his friend went away. I was so sorry that my time was over and I couldn’t finish my quick sketch about him. But it was a surprise for me that he stayed there alone, pressing the buttons on his cell phone. I continued my work carefully as he put the phone to his ear. As he started to speak he suddenly lifted his head up and looked at me. At me! Although he had the sunglasses on, there was no doubt! I bent my head down and acted that I had something really important to do.

„Stupid chicken! That’s not the time for feeling yourself at a loss! That’s maybe your chance for something!” I thought and nodded a bit. After a few seconds I looked up again. He looked at my direction and at me still. He was still speaking on his cell. I blew out my last smoke from my cigarette and smiled at him. He smiled back! OMG! I was flirting with Dave Gahan! I looked down at my sketch and darkened a part of it to tone his face better. I continued to draw him while he was speaking. He looked down at his table and watched as the ash from his cigarette fell down. After a few minutes he put his cell away. I’ve seen that during these minutes sometimes he has left his eyes on me. I was still excited and a bit disappointed when he stood up and wanted to go to do his business – I thought. But no! He started to walk into my direction! My heart was beating extremely fast!

“Excuse me, can I take a seat here?”

“Why exactly here?” I asked suddenly without thinking, and I wanted to bite down my own tongue. But it seemed that he liked this answer. I took courage from it.

“’Cause you’re the only one who’s alone here and I noticed that you were watching me. But if I disturb you I can go away.”

“No, that’s not necessary. Sit down, Dave, please.”

“You know my name?” he smiled.

“The both of us know that I know who you are” I smiled back with my pen in my hand.

“Can I invite you for a coffee or something?”

“Yes, thank you” I smiled and was thinking about what the hell he wanted from me.

“You’re welcome” he smiled and looked at my sketch “I’ve seen that you were drawing me. Can I take a look at it?”

“It’s not finished yet and I’m not a professional so…”

“No prob, dear, just let me see it, please! You know that I like arts…”

“Yes, I know” I smiled a bit and gave him the notebook within some sketches and drawings of mine.

“These are quite good” he noted with a smile.

“Thanks” I nodded and couldn’t believe that he said something like this to me! Anyway I couldn’t believe that he was sitting by my table and was chatting with me.

“That’s why you are here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can hear it from your accent that you’re not from New York.”

“Yes that’s right, I’m from Europe, Hungary.”

“Yep, I’ve been there for a few times. This sounds interesting.”

“Yes I know I was on some of those concerts. For example fifth line 12th June, 2006.”

“So you are a fan of DM.”

“Yes, and of you” I smiled and couldn’t breathe for a sec when he took off the sunglasses. Now I could saw his beautiful green eyes. OMG, I was melting and I could feel his presence more stronger.

He gave me a big smile. “Then can I ask why you are here?”

“For learning. I want to better my language skills. I’m here because my university made a change course, and now I’m living here in my aunt’s flat, ’cause they traveled to Africa for a half year.”

“Oh really?” he answered and nodded for the waitress who brought our coffees out. I thanked too and sipped a little bit from my cup. “And how do you want to use better your tongue… I mean your language?” he asked with a deep and dark look. He was watching me. My long light-curled brown hair, my dark brown eyes, my white skin, my lips and my… breasts! I nearly fainted from his look! It could mean just one thing, but I couldn’t believe it! „It can’t be that he wants me! No way! I’m not a really beauty!” He was still looking into my eyes and was waiting for my answer. I decided to join the game. What could I loose - except my heart?

“I’m interested in every aspect… Do you have time to help me?” I answered and put the cup back on the table. His famous sexy smile came back to his face and he let his eyes wander on my body again.

“Maybe I have. Where do you want to practice?”

“Hmm… let me see… maybe on my flat. There’s quiet and we can practice alone. And my language books are there too…” I couldn’t believe that I said this! But I did! And I was waiting for his answer excited.

“Let’s go” he replied simply and put some money on the table.

“OMG! OMG! Holy shit! Dave Gahan comes to me! He will... Jesus!!!” I thought while I packed my things into my bag and we left the café. He waved for a cab and I gave the address. His hand slid under my skirt as soon as we were sitting on the backseat. He stroked the inner side of my thigh. My body was on fire in a sec! His long fingers on my skin! All I ever wanted was this! I looked at him with wild desire in my eyes. He noticed it and smiled. Before our lips could touch we arrived in front of the house where my aunt’s flat was. Now I gave the money for the driver before my singer could.

We weren’t alone in the lift so he just stood tightly next to me and his right hand slid onto my bottom and grabbed it. I wanted him so much! All those years came into my mind when I’d felt desire after him and it seemed that the waiting was over now. I felt myself full with desire and lust.

And at last we reached my door. While I was searching in my bag for my keys with my shaky hands he caressed me from the back. I could felt his body from so close! And his interest too… I went crazy when he started kissing my neck! I couldn’t catch the lock with the key when one of his hands grabbed my breast and the other stroked me through my skirt between my legs. I sighed and put my right hand on his lower hand to strengthen his strokes. With my other hand somehow I managed to open the door. He was still in my back as we started to step in. When we did it, he closed the door with his leg and his left hand was suddenly under my shirt, the other under my skirt. I bent my head back onto his shoulder from the feeling.

“Let me see you stripped…” he whispered into my ear. I licked my own lips, smiling and stroked his hair.

“…to the bone?”

“Yes. I want to see you full naked. I want to taste your bare skin! I want to hear you scream from joy. I want to make love to you…” he whispered and gave a kiss on my ear while his two greedy hands grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

“Then let’s do it Dave. I want to feel you. I want to feel your body pressed against mine!” I answered and let my skirt fell down too, and then I turned to him and stepped out from my sandals. My hands caressed his shoulders as he pulled me towards him, and at last he kissed me with those beautiful lips. He kissed me really good! His lips were so soft and tasty and his tongue moved quite fast with passion.

My body was shaking as I grabbed his T-shirt and took it off. I felt myself as a hero when I haven’t started kissing him all over just grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. We were standing next to the bed in front of each other. Now I started to kiss and bite his skin. I licked his beloved tattoos, his hard nipples; I gave kisses onto his tummy as I kneeled down in front of him. I looked up in his eyes while my hands undid the belt. He looked back with desire in his eyes and stroked my face softly. I could read out from his eyes that „I don’t need to do it if I don’t want it”, but God in Heaven, I wanted to do it! I was waiting for this for years! I opened his trousers and pulled it down with the underwear. And there he was… His „little one” which wasn’t little. No way!

I grabbed Dave’s member softly. He moaned and his fingers pulled my hair a bit. I started to move my hands slowly. I was watching his reactions. He was still looking down at me and I saw in the eyes what he wanted … I bent my head and took him into my mouth. He moaned again. I started to move my head. He grabbed my hair harder. After a few minutes my mouth has left him, because my tongue slid up on him. He was already hard. Then I played with his balls a bit while my hand was still working on his member. I returned to him again. Now his sighs and moans were louder and his hand moved my head faster.

“Oh holy shit! You are… you are… Uh…” he said. I was happy to hear this from his lips. Then he stopped me suddenly. “Please stop… it, or else…”

“I don’t mind! I want to please you” I answered and licked the top of his member.

“But I want to give something to you, too.”

I stood up and he kissed me. I could felt his interest pressing against my tummy. His kisses were tasty, hot and charming. He took off my bra and touched my naked breasts. I sighed. He moved to my neck and his kisses reached down quite quick. He was sucking my breasts and nipples tenderly. My fingers grabbed his hair as I started to moan.

“Does it feel good, hon?”

“Oh yes, Dave! Please go on!”

“Ok, but first I lay you down” he replied and after a kiss he did so.

He crawled over me and continued his work on my breasts, but his right hand slid under my panties. I could scream from that feeling! He turned me on extremely!! But I just managed to moan loud as his fingers started to stimulate the most sensitive point of my body. Soon his kisses went lower on my body. He gave soft bites on my tummy too and he slowly pulled my panties down. He kissed my thighs from the inner side and at last his tongue reached its destination. I moaned with every movement louder when he licked me from the inside too.

“Please, Dave!”

“What do you want, hm? Let me know, hon!”

“Come on, Dave! I want to feel you penetrate my skin!”

“I’m here, babe” he replied and crawled over me again.

I screamed when he got inside me! I felt DAVE GAHAN inside MY body! It was more than I was able to handle! I was out of my mind! He started to move. He was huge and hard as a stone.

“Come on… come on Dave! Harder! Faster!” I shouted. My head was buried deep into the pillow, he was panting onto my throat and he obeyed. “Oh fucking… holy shit! Oh my… oh… Dave!” I screamed from joy.

“Do you enjoy it? Did you… want it… like this?” he asked. He was sweating hard.

“Yes… yes! Oh my God, YES!” I moaned and grabbed his bottom hard.

He started to do his famous rounds with his hips and then I scratched his skin and screamed from pleasure not pain. Our bodies were covered with sweat all over. His movements hardened in every sec and I thought I would die. After a few minutes I said:

“I… I come, Dave! I’ll come in a sec!” I shouted grabbing his shoulders.

“Cum baby, just cum!” he answered and kissed my throat again.

And I came from a rough move from his hard member. I thought „…that’s death and I’ll go to the 7th heaven”. Actually it wasn’t death but I reached the highest heaven of emotions ever! My body bowed to an arc and I screamed out Dave’s name loud. Totally blackout. The next thing I can recall was that he came too. Into me. I felt it. I felt so much joy, I couldn’t describe it. He was amazing! A really good lover.

We could hardly breathe. I thought I’ll drawn there, but no. I felt his body on mine and it was still amazing for me. I embraced him and started to stroke his back, mainly the Celtic tattoo on his skin. He buried his head into my long hair and tried to breath. Our bodies calmed down slowly. I was still stroking him. „I’ll never forget this day, that’s for sure!” I thought.

“Honey, you know how to turn a man on” he whispered “Your voice was exciting…”

“Then can we say that my practice was successful?” I smiled while he looked at me. He slid out of me and smiled radiantly.

“Not yet, babe. We must still work on it a bit…”

“Hmm… really? Then let’s do it! I like this language, and you’re a good teacher” I stroked his face and started to kiss him.

His hands were moving on my body again…

 

By: Useless-girl  
03/06/2007

Updated: 02/05/2009


End file.
